


To Ask You Out

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	To Ask You Out

Sara had said that she’d call about the rematch. That had been two days ago. Of course, the likelihood was that they’d been caught up in missions. Quite a few anachronisms had disappeared off the map that the Time Bureau had had nothing to do with. The temptation to call Sara first was high but was not yet enough to override Ava’s pride.

She was on desk duty, on the third day, still trying to track down Rip Hunter through any small anachronisms when she stumbled across a newspaper that didn’t seem to quite fit. It reported a strange happenstance at a concert, but it was the picture that made Ava laugh. Ray, Sara, Amaya and Nate, in sequinned jump suits and platforms. She couldn’t resist that. She printed off the newspaper and then took a picture of her reading it, sending it to Sara. ‘Loving the new look.’

She got back almost immediately, ‘Harr harr. Seeing as you’re CLEARLY not busy, why don’t you call me?’

Well an invitation to call her was entirely different. Ava grinned and tapped the call button.

“Hey you. What’re you up to?”

“Crosswords. Taking your stress relief advice.”

“You look as if you need it.”

“Thanks jerk!”

“No! I meant…Was the mission that bad?”

“Nah. There was just some stuff with Zari. But it’s sorted. So. Just unwinding.”

“Is that a hint I should come over for that sparring session?”

Sara went very still, and then put her puzzle book to one side. “So. I was thinking…”

“Oh god.” Ava tried to contain the sudden feeling of dread. Either it was going to be a haphazard scheme or…

Sara frowned at her, momentarily put off. “I know I offered before about coming here and wine, but I was thinking maybe we should, I dunno, do something a bit more special.”

Ava blinked. “For what? I mean, what for?”

“Foorrrr…” Sara drawled, averting her eyes. “ourrrr…” she clicked her pen. “first date.”

Ava stared at her in stunned silence. “Hm.” She cleared her throat. Tried to organise her thoughts whilst not grinning like an idiot. “Uh. You know there’s this small tradition of asking someone out first. Before suggesting date ideas.” She stumbled on the word ‘date’.

“Ohhh! You want to ask me out first? Okay.”

Ava scoffed. “You were the one who brought up a date. I was just looking for a good workout.”

“Ask me out on a date and I can give you one.” Sara grinned at her.

Ava nearly choked. “Uhh…” her voice cracked.

Sara leant back in her chair laughing. “Oh my god. Okay. Ava Sharpe. Will you go on a date with me? A proper date.” She amended.

Ava pursed her lips. “Mmmm. Okay. Sure.” Her face felt like it was about to crack open, her smile was so wide. “So, uh do you know any good places? I don’t really go out.” She winced, that sounded so uncool, even to her.

“I can look some up.” Ava had always thought that Sara’s grin should be made illegal, but her smile was absolutely adorable. “Where d’you wanna go? A bar? Restaurant?”

“Restaurant sounds good.” Ava had seen far too many reports of what happened when a Legend went into a bar. And she didn’t want to end up in a fight on their first date. She zoned out for a moment, as the reality hit her. She was going on a date. With Sara Lance. That Sara Lance. She felt as though something was inflating inside her.

“Hey!”

“Huh?”

“Did I lose you for a sec?” Sara looked concerned.

“No. I was just…What were you saying?”

“Just that there’s this restaurant I know. Good service, amazing cocktails…”

“Sounds great.” She was losing her cool again, she could feel it.

“Let me know when you’re free, I’ll make a reservation.”

“Will do. Over and out.” She closed the connection, slumping back in her chair with a sigh. The feeling that had been welling up inside her burst and she brought her hands, curled into loose fists, up to hide the ever-growing smile on her lips. A small squee of excitement escaped anyway.

“Are you okay Agent Sharpe?”

“GARY!!” She straightened up in her chair, tugging at her jacket and swiping at her hair.

“I did knock. Twice.” He protested weakly.

“What do you want?” she asked. 

“You wanted these reports?”

She beckoned imperiously for the folders and then dismissed him with a gesture, thanking her stars that it’d just been Gary. He was easy enough to intimidate into silence.


End file.
